Tidur
by Trafalgar D Water Luffy
Summary: Nikolai yang mendadak datang dan menyuruh Fyodor tidur


**Tidur.**

**Rate: T nyerempet M**

**Bungou Stray Dogs milik Asagiri-sensei dan Sango-sensei.**

**Aku tidak memiliki hak apapun kecuali fanfiksi ini.**

**Dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Fyodor Dostoyevsky pada tanggal 11 November.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda dengan mata _crimson __purple_ itu tengah duduk tenang didepan super komputernya. Lingkar hitam dibawah mata tidak menjadi penghalang, sekalipun matanya perih karena menatap layar komputer selama nyaris 2 hari.

Ia bahkan masih tetap tenang dan memainkan _mouse_ dengan lihai saat pintu dibelakangnya dibuka kasar diiringi cahaya lampu yang masuk meneranginya.

_Cklik!_

Ruangan gelap yang menemaninya seketika terang benderang. Fyodor mengerjapkan mata karena cahaya tiba tiba.

"Fyo-_kun_! Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk menyalakan lampu saat kau bekerja?! Duh yaampun. Lihat lingkar hitam mengerikan itu! Aku tidak ingin tau, kau harus tidur!"

Fyodor—pria dengan mata memerah karena memaksakan diri—hanya dapat diam saat rekannya, Nikolai Gogol, mendekatinya dan menggendongnya bak putri.

"Yaampun, sudah berapa lama kau tidak makan? Fyo-_kun_! Kau tambah ringan! Fyo-_kun_ tidak boleh memaksakan diri seperti ini! Kalau Fyo-_kun_ kenapa napa bagaimana?"

"Nikolai..." Fyodor mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher rekannya itu, membisik rendah penuh ancaman. "Jangan mengurusiku."

Nikolai memutar mata. Tentu saja ancaman Fyodor itu tidak akan mempan padanya. Ia sudah kenal Fyodor dengan amat sangat baik.

"Aku tidak peduli! Fyo-_kun_ pokoknya harus istirahat! Atau kalau perlu kau akan kutawan didalam kamar seminggu penuh!" Gogol menggunakan kemampuannya dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah berada didalam kamar bernuansa gelap.

Langit langit bahkan dinding kamar—entah milik siapa ini—berwarna hitam legam, pintu kayu yang tampak mewah itu warnanya juga coklat gelap. Kasur besar disebelah mereka juga memiliki warna gelap, yakni merah marun yang begitu pekat layaknya darah.

"Fyo-_kun_, aku akan membawakanmu bubur dan vitamin. Jangan tidur dulu okay? Oh tunggu, kau boleh tidur jika aku terlalu lama—"

"Turunkan saja aku." Fyodor memotong. Lama lama risih juga merasakan jemari Fyodor yang pelan pelan merambat hingga dadanya.

Nikolai mengerucutkan bibir, "yasudah. Pokoknya Fyo-_kun_ tidak boleh tidur dulu sebelum makan sesuatu!" ia berujar sambil menurunkan Fyodor diatas kasur empuk, lantas menarik selimut dan menyelimuti Fyodor hingga perut. Setelahnya ia mendadak hilang.

Fyodor berkedip pelan—matanya sangat perih rasanya. Mungkin sebaiknya ia kembali bekerja. Pikirannya tidak sabar untuk memberi kejutan pada rivalnya.

Dirogohnya handphonenya, memasukan sandi untuk program _deepsite_ yang ia buat sendiri dan mulai mengerjakan kembali rencananya.

"Fyodor-_kun_!" tiba tiba handphonenya ditarik. Dimatikan kemudian hilang ditelan dimensi. "Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti bekerja!"

Manik _crimson __purple_ melirik kesal. Membuat wajahnya makin mengerikan karena tampak seperti _zombie_. "Kembalikan handphoneku."

"Tidak mau. Sekarang makan bubur ini. Mau makan sendiri atau '_kusuapi_'?" Fyodor seketika bergidik saat mendengar nada suara Nikolai. Tiba tiba teringat kejadian memalukan karena terlampau bandel—kata Nikolai.

"Makan sendiri. Siniin." Nikolai tersenyum bodoh, menaruh mangkuk bubur dipangkuan Fyodor dan menceritakan hal hal mengerikan yang baginya konyol.

"Dan manusia setengah harimau itu langsung buntung! Aku mengambil potongan pahanya dan berniat membakarnya saat pulang, tapi melihatnya beregenerasi membatalkan niatku." ucapnya ngawur.

Fyodor hanya mengangguk angguk dengan datar, tidak ada yang lucu dari cerita Nikolai. Tapi toh, ia tidak peduli. Lebih baik ia memakan buburnya dan segera tidur.

Selesai dengan buburnya, Fyodor menyerahkan mangkuk buburnya dan nyaris berbaring saat Nikolai lagi lagi menghalanginya.

"Fyo-_kun_, minum dulu vitamin ini." Nikolai membawa 2 butir pil warna oranye bersama dengan segelas air. "Biar Fyo-_kun_ tidak sakit."

Fyodor mulai merasakan pusing di kepalanya, jadi tanpa protes ia mengambil pil dari tangan Nikolai dan menegaknya. Membuat Nikolai tersenyum misterius tanpa disadari Fyodor.

"_Oyasumi_, Fyo-_kun_. Tidur yang nyenyak ya." Nikolai mengusap surai hitam lembut yang entah sudah berapa minggu tidak dicuci. Heran, kok masih bisa halus seperti ini walau Fyodor sudah tidak pernah mandi sejak... 2 bulan yang lalu?

Menyingkirkan pemikiran itu, Nikolai membenahi tata letak selimut dan merunduk untuk memberi sebuah kecupan di pipi. Lantas menghilang meninggalkan Fyodor yang kini sudah tertidur pulas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fyodor terbangun dengan mata lebih segar dan tubuh terbalut selimut empuk nan hangat. Didepannya ada Nikolai yang memandangnya dengan senyuman.

"_Ohayou_ Fyo-_kun_! Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Fyodor hanya mengangguk, lantas teringat handphonenya. "Mana Handphoneku? Aku mau beker—_uffh_!"

Ucapannya terputus karena mendadak Nikolai menariknya mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya.

"_Mou_. Sudah kubilang jangan paksakan dirimu! Ini hari yang spesial. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Jika kau masih mau bekerja, heheheh... Kalau begitu siapkan dirimu." Nikolai tersenyum er... Mesum? Membuat Fyodor bergidik namun tertantang.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menghabiskan waktu bersamamu disini. Di kasur ini." Fyodor balas tersenyum arogan, menyebabkan Nikolai langsung bergerak dan menindih Fyodor dibawahnya.

"Kalau begitu akan kukabulkan, _my Prince_~" ujar Nikolai riang.

(Yah, abaikan saja kegiatan mereka setelahnya. Author tidak mau ngetik adegan panas itu. Waktu author nggak banyak juga soalnya.)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih, sampai kamu menculikku mendadak begini?" Fyodor yang tidur berbantalkan dada telanjang Nikolai akhirnya bertanya hal yang terlupakan, "kamu bahkan tidak protes saat aku bekerja siang malam dulu."

Nikolai mengerucutkan bibir dan mengusap punggung pucat Fyodor yang kini memiliki banyak tanda merah, "Fyo-_kun_! Ini salahmu! Harusnya hari ini kau jalan jalan bersamaku! Eh tapi karena kau yang meminta untuk tetap disini, aku juga tidak keberatan sih!"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan hari ini?"

"Hehehe, selamat ulang tahun Fyo-_kun_!" Nikolai hanya tertawa dan mencium pipi Fyodor. Membuatnya terdiam kaget.

"Ini... Hari ulang tahunku?" Fyodor mendongak hanya untuk melihat Nikolai yang tersenyum. "Terima...kasih, Niko..."

"Sama sama! Fyo-_kun_ harus lebih menjaga kesehatan ya, setelah ini. Hehehe~" Nikolai menangkup pipi Fyodor dengan satu tangan dan mengecup bibirnya manis, "tapi aku juga tidak akan membiarkan Fyo-_kun_ jatuh sakit sih. Hehehe~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**

**_A/n_:**

**AKU NGETIK GAIS. AKU NGETIK INI SELAMA 2 JAM DAN AKU BANGGA /maklum karena sudah gapernah ngetik karena kesibukan sekolah/**

**Tapi gaje ya jatuhnya? Yaudahlah ya bodoamat YANG PENTING AKU BISA NGETIK LAGIIIIII AAAAAAA! /ditabocc/**

**Minat review?**


End file.
